


Willing Sacrifice

by blacktofade



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Alexander is a god and Daniel is his sacrifice in a very, <i>very</i> short gown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing Sacrifice

Daniel stirs, his head feeling far too heavy upon shoulders as it throbs painfully in time to his heartbeat.

“Wha – ?” he mumbles, blinking in the dim light, lifting his chin from where it rests upon his collarbone. His vision wavers in and out of focus, the space around him blurring in a haze of grey, forcing him to shuts his eyes as nausea rolls through him. He tries to move, but finds himself bound to something hard and cold against his back. 

“H-help!” he cries, voice hoarse and dry.

The last thing he remembers is being pulled into a side alley while walking home just as the sun was beginning to set. Whoever did this to him obviously stole his clothes, because he’s sure he isn’t wearing much, not with the cold that’s seeping under his skin. He blinks again and this time the room settles, letting him look around for any means of escape, but he can’t see further than a metre in any direction, the darkness filling every gap.

“Hello?” he calls out, remaining hopeful that perhaps someone might hear him. If they want money, he can give what little he has, but he cannot make a bargain with an empty room.

He tugs against his bonds, noting that only his wrists seem to be tied, but his shoulders ache from the position, his arms pinned behind his back. Peering over his shoulder, he finds himself attached to a thick metal pole; he can’t see far enough down to figure out what’s holding him in place, but it feel a lot like rope. He attempts to slip his hands free, but the frayed material only burns and pricks his skin. He struggles harder, not knowing how long he has until he is no longer alone, but when something warm and wet drips down over his fingers and he realises it’s blood, he gives up with an exasperated sigh.

“Please, anyone!” he tries again, but there’s nothing except the faint whistling of wind. He shivers and glances down at himself, fortunately finding he’s not entirely bare, but he’s not exactly sure he can call what he’s wearing _clothes_. It seems to be some sort of white gown; its sleeves are long, but the neck gapes open, leaving his collarbone exposed, and the hem doesn’t even reach halfway down his thighs. He’s certain there’s nothing underneath and he doesn’t even have shoes anymore.

He lifts his head, cocking it slightly, as he’s sure he hears a faint humming coming from the other side of the room. He pauses, holding his breath to better listen, but he’s positive it’s not just in his mind.

“Hello?”

The sound grows louder, filling the room with white noise, until Daniel’s ears almost ache with the pressure and the just as suddenly as it starts, it stops. There’s a faint ringing, but there’s no doubt that it’s definitely in his ears as they deal with the strange changes.

“Can anyone hear me?” he asks, voice sounding oddly quiet, though he knows it’s a normal volume.

“Is someone there?” comes a voice in response and Daniel doesn’t believe it at first. “Who dares to intrude within my private sanctum?”

“Help!” he calls out, his frantic need to escape rising in his throat once more. “I’ve been tied up.”

“Then you are not trespassing?”

“Not voluntarily, sir. Someone brought me here against my will.”

There’s the faint scratch of a tinderbox and suddenly light blossoms in the gloom as candles flare into life. The stranger before him is dressed in a similar white gown, but it’s much longer than Daniel’s own, reaching down to just below the man’s knees. He’s barefoot and looks as though he’s come straight from his bedchamber, however his long white hair hangs neatly over his shoulders, seeming to be recently groomed.

“Thank God for your arrival! I was sure I would be here until I starved!”

“I am Baron Alexander of Brennenburg, owner of this castle, and I hope you’ll believe me when I say I am not associated with the thugs that brought you here.”

“Of course I believe you, Baron Brennenburg; please, just help me from these bonds.”

He struggles against the ropes, but falls still when Alexander places a warm, steady hand upon his shoulder.

“Be calm,” he insists and a strange sensation of tranquillity ripples through him, as though he cannot do anything but comply with the command. “What is your name?”

“It is Daniel, sir,” he replies as Alexander carefully unties the knots above his wrists, slowly peeling the twine away from his broken skin. He hisses quietly in pain and carefully rolls his shoulders, soothing his aching muscles as his arms fall back to his sides at long last. “Thank you, Baron. I am not the wealthiest of men, but I shall repay you as much as I am able.”

Alexander waves a hand.

“Nonsense, this is but a good deed, though, if you’ll allow me, please let me see to your injuries.”

“I cannot ask more of you, sir,” Daniel begins, but Alexander’s hand slides once more to his shoulder and he finds he cannot deny him. He lowers his eyes and lets Alexander guide him away from the post he was tied to.

There’s a bizarre altar-like table in the centre of the room and, strangely, it’s where Alexander leads him, urging with a gentle touch for him to sit upon it.

“Sir, I would, but the gown my abductors put upon me shall reveal more than you are probably willing to see if I do.”

“We are both men, Daniel,” Alexander counters and slips a hand under Daniel’s elbow, helping him onto the stone structure, even though Daniel’s face burns with shame at the thought of such a noble man being exposed to his most private parts. He sits facing Alexander and presses his thighs tightly together, tugging at the hem of the gown to keep as much covered as possible; Alexander doesn’t seem at all fazed.

“Let me see your wrists,” he says and Daniel, after another pull at the end of the gown, holds his arms out in front of him. Alexander takes one of his hands carefully, turning it this way and that in the light, humming quietly in thought. “Is this what thugs did to you, or did you struggle when you found yourself here?”

“I couldn’t just stand and wait without trying anything,” Daniel argues, as though daring Alexander to judge him for attempting to free himself.

“Of course not,” Alexander replies, his voice soft as though to placate Daniel’s stinging pride. “However, you could have done some true damage to yourself.”

Daniel falls quiet and watches as Alexander steps away, moving towards the cupboard that sits in the corner of the room. Daniel can’t see much when Alexander opens the doors, the baron’s body blocking the contents from sight, but when Alexander returns, he holds two glass bottles and a handful of small white cloths.

“Drink this,” he says, holding one of the phials in front of Daniel , who eyes it suspiciously. “It shall stop it from hurting so much.”

Their fingers brush as Alexander passes it to him and Daniel doesn’t think twice before taking the cork out and swallowing the cool liquid inside. Alexander opens the other bottle, carefully pouring some of the clear substance onto one of the white cloths. He holds his hand under Daniel’s own as he begins clearing the dried blood from his skin, his touches careful and soft, avoiding the cuts and burns from the rope. He moves onto Daniel’s other wrist before dripping what’s left in the glass container straight onto the wounds. Daniel winces slightly at the sting, but he feels strangely numb from the medicine, so he’s sure it’s not as bad as it could be.

With the remaining cloths, Alexander wraps each of Daniel’s wrists, tying the material in place gently, before stepping back to survey his work.

“How do they feel, Daniel?”

Daniel holds them up to the light and flexes his fingers, feeling no lingering pain at all. He blinks, entirely surprised, and peers up at Alexander.

“Are you a healer, sir? You’ve done better than many doctors could.”

Alexander’s laugh rumbles in the space between them.

“You mean to flatter me.”

“It is the truth.”

Alexander smiles politely before leaning over and pulling one of the candles closer, as though to better see Daniel.

“Now, let us remove this, so I might see if there are any other injuries.”

His hands move to the hem of the gown Daniel wears, fingers curling under the material, brushing against his thighs. Daniel automatically moves to grip his wrists, holding him from moving any further.

“I can assure you, Baron, that there are no other cuts or bruises. I am sure I would feel them.”

Alexander tuts quietly before saying, “Not after taking that pain reliever.”

Daniel stares wide-eyed at him, waiting for a laugh or grin, because surely it’s a joke.

“I would have felt them _before_ ,” he argues instead.

“You were scared, Daniel, as anyone would be in your situation, and fear only distracts one from pain. I heard a man once ran a mile on a broken ankle after being attacked by a wolf during a hunting trip and he never felt a thing until later.” He slides his hand down to Daniel’s knee, squeezing supportively. “You can trust me, Daniel.”

Daniel’s arms lift as though of their own accord, a faint whimper of alarm escaping him when he can’t help but follow Alexander’s order, as though the words cast a spell upon him. The end of the gown rides up with the movement, exposing more of the ivory skin of his thighs, but there’s a strange calm settling in his limbs, and he doesn’t even try to tug it back down. He stares at Alexander, noticing the way his heavy gaze falls to the lean muscle of Daniel’s legs, he way he wets his lips as though about to devour Daniel whole.

Alexander’s palms are warm as they slide upwards, bunching the material until it shifts higher, catching over his hipbones and exposing Daniel to Alexander’s stare. His thumbs drag across Daniel’s skin as he pulls the gown up, easily slipping it over Daniel’s head, mussing his hair, strands of it falling into his eyes. Alexander pauses, as though taking in every inch of Daniel’s body before he blinks and seems to come back to himself.

“You may lower your arms,” he says, an expression of indifference sliding across his features, making Daniel question whether anything else was ever there at all.

Daniel’s arms fall back to his sides as Alexander presses gentle fingertips against his chest, checking for marks of abuse. He disappears from sight when he moves to Daniel’s back, but Daniel can feel his gaze, even without seeing it.

“W-what are you doing to me?” he stammers, voice finally coming back to him now that Alexander no longer looms over him.

Alexander’s hand runs quickly down his spine, the touch so light Daniel almost leans into it as though it’s a caress.

“I am making sure you are not further hurt.”

“No,” he replies, voice low, dipping his head as his fingers curl around the stone edge of the altar, gripping so tightly his knuckles ache. “You are _doing_ something to me.”

It’s true. There seems to be some sort of force holding him down, driving him to follow Alexander’s ever command, and he feels entirely helpless. Alexander’s fingers curve over his shoulders, grazing the skin of his throat, and Daniel almost flinches, no longer trusting him.

“What do _you_ think I’m doing to you?”

He holds himself back from looking behind to see if Alexander thinks it is a game, but he’s sure he knows what he’ll find if he does anyway.

“I think you haven’t been entirely truthful, sir.”

“Is that so?”

This time, Alexander’s voice is near, his breath ruffling his hair slightly, the warmth of it ghosting across Daniel’s ear. He shivers at the feeling and Alexander’s grip tightens minutely.

“You are some kind of magician,” Daniel states and this time Alexander _does_ laugh.

“You don’t give me enough credit, Daniel. Look around you. It should be clear who I am.”

Daniel darts his gaze around the room, trying to figure out what Alexander means, but all he can see is the post he was tied to, the cupboard in the corner, and the altar he sits upon. He shuts his eyes, running through the events of the night, but the only thing that he remembers is waking up, bound, and dressed in a strange gown. He jolts forward in realisation, trying to put as much distance between himself and Alexander, but the hands upon his shoulders pin him in place easily.

“Ah,” Alexander murmurs, “you have seen the light.”

The words seem strange and incomprehensible as they tumble off his tongue, but he can’t hold them back.

“I’m a sacrifice.”

Alexander’s nose nudges softly against his ear and he bites his lip to keep from making a sound.

“Which makes me?”

“A daemon,” Daniel spits out, hating the way his head tilts automatically as Alexander brushes aside his hair and traces his lips down his throat. He feels Alexander’s smile and the heat of his breath as he answers.

“Is that what you’d like to believe?”

“You deny it, then?”

Alexander’s fingers curl under Daniel’s chin, tipping his head back as his mouth latches onto Daniel’s pulse point, worrying a small mark there. He pulls away after only a moment, but the skin still throbs as though bruised.

“Think higher,” he hints and Daniel’s not entirely in his right mind, but he’s sure there’s only one other thing that people make sacrifices to.

“You’re a god?”

The words leave him in breathless awe and Alexander tuts against his neck.

“You seem surprised, Daniel; don’t you believe in us?”

“I believe in _a_ god, but He’s a better being than _you_.”

“You hardly know me; how can you make such an accusation?” He licks a stripe along the skin just under Daniel’s ear then nibbles on the lobe. “I can give you more than _your_ god ever has.”

“I don’t need more.”

“Of course you don’t, but that doesn’t stop you from _wanting_ more, does it?”

Alexander kisses along the line of his jaw, flicking his tongue against the corner of Daniel’s mouth before he pulls away. He tries his best not to react, but his body seems to have a mind of its own as his muscles twitch against Alexander’s touches, unconsciously begging for more. It seems to please Alexander as his hands begin to wander, letting go of Daniel’s chin and sliding down his chest, flicking at his nipples. When he tries to escape, he only manages to press himself closer to Alexander’s chest, the heat of it seeming to burn his bare skin.

Alexander’s fingers curl around his hipbones, holding tightly enough to bruise as his thumbs trace barely-there patterns across his sides, and his mouth presses into the curve of Daniel’s neck, wet and warm and tempting like a Forbidden Fruit. There’s a strange sensation flittering low across his stomach, like a slow build-up of arousal gnawing at his insides. His face heats up in shame, knowing it’s all Alexander’s fault; he’s forcing Daniel to respond to his touches.

“You must be a willing sacrifice, Daniel,” he whispers against his skin and Daniel shudders, though he’s not entirely sure if it’s from revulsion or want.

“Is that why you’re forcing me to feel like this?”

“Forcing you to feel like what?”

Alexander sounds intrigued, but Daniel is positive it’s for his own sick pleasure.

“You know exactly how!” he replies angrily, shame curling through him. “As though I desire this, as though I need your touches. You’re making my body react because you know I’ll never give in otherwise!”

His erection hangs heavily between his thighs and although it is only half-hard, the fact that it is there at all is testimony to his argument. Peering over Daniel’s shoulder, Alexander watches, slowly bringing one hand up to gently touch the underside of his cock, squeezing when it twitches unexpectedly. Daniel lets out a shaky breath and wonders if it would just be better to allow Alexander to take what he wants in exchange for his life; it would at least end his torment sooner.

Before he can open his mouth, Alexander beats him to it.

“I have many powers,” he begins, still touching Daniel with a teasing softness. “I can take away pain; I can conjure and banish spirits with a snap of my fingers; I can soothe an aching soul, but there are limits even for gods.”

“What is your point?” Daniel grinds out around a gasp as Alexander thumbs the wet head of his cock. Alexander leans in close, his nose back against Daniel’s ear, as he keeps his voice low.

“I cannot make you want this, Daniel.”

It feels as though the earth shifts under Daniel’s body, Alexander’s admittance taking him entirely by surprise.

“You lie!” Daniel argues vehemently, blushing furiously at the insinuation.

“Only daemons lie.”

“Then you truly are a daemon, not a god!”

Alexander tips his head slightly to one side and presses his smirk to Daniel’s skin.

“What do your instincts tell you, Daniel?”

Daniel swallows thickly and can’t quite bring himself to answer because he’s sure they both know the truth.

“This,” Alexander says, stroking Daniel’s cock to full hardness, “is what you’ve done all by yourself.”

Daniel’s head tips back onto Alexander’s shoulder, feeling far too heavy for him to hold up, his fingers still grappling uselessly at the stone underneath.

“D-dont,” he whispers, eyes fixed on the darkness above them. “Stop.”

Alexander’s hand falls still, but remains firm around him.

“Is that a command for me to cease touching you, or a request for me to continue?”

Daniel blinks away tears of embarrassment as he splays his legs, body aching for more.

“What do you want from me?” he chokes out and Alexander’s other hand is gentle against his face as he turns it so they can see eye-to-eye. Alexander’s gaze is softer than he expects, the lines of his skin smoothing out, making him appear younger.

“I am not here to hurt you,” he explains, hand cupping Daniel’s jaw, thumb rubbing against his bottom lip. “ _Your_ pleasure is _my_ pleasure, Daniel. That is what I wander this world for.”

“Why _me_?”

“I did not pick you specifically, I only ordered my Gatherers to find someone worthy, and they happened upon you. You should be proud to be one of the chosen ones, Daniel; there are only a select few of you left here.”

He brushes Daniel’s hair back, tucking it behind his ear as he leans forward, breath ghosting across Daniel’s mouth.

“What do I have that others don’t?”

Daniel feels drawn to Alexander’s eyes, the cool colour of them calming his racing heart. Alexander tilts his head barely an inch and before he even realises he’s doing it, Daniel copies him.

“You have so much vitae when you’re caught up in your emotions, Daniel. When you let go, I feel the feedback and it’s what I crave. Others have tried through pain, but pleasure leaves such a sweeter taste in the mouth.” Alexander’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips and leaving them glistening in the flickering candlelight. “Let me taste you, Daniel.”

He tries not to give in, he truly does, but Alexander’s request is the final straw and he finds himself shutting his eyes and parting his lips, allowing Alexander to close the remaining space between them, his warm mouth sliding against Daniel’s own. The angle is awkward and makes Daniel’s neck ache, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when Alexander kisses him the way he does, his tongue clearly experienced as it presses wet heat between them. He tips his head back, letting Alexander lick into his mouth, tasting of peppermint and a metallic tang that fizzes across his tongue. He tries to plead for more, but the noise is lost before it can even escape.

Without thinking or breaking their kiss, Daniel draws his legs up, turning on the altar until he’s facing Alexander, then drops them back down, curling his knees around his hips and holding him close. Alexander smiles against his mouth, fingers curling into Daniel’s hair as though he approves. The thin gown Alexander is wearing leaves nothing to the imagination when he presses forward, sliding his hips against Daniel’s own, letting him feel his mirroring arousal. Daniel arches into him, the slide of soft cotton over his cock far more teasing than it has any right to be.

Daniel unwinds his legs from around Alexander and grabs a handful of the gown tugging it further up Alexander’s legs until it bunches at his hip on one side, the material still too long for him to reach under. Alexander breaks the kiss at last with one last nip at Daniel’s bottom lip before he draws away, staring down at the fist resting against his waist.

“You will allow me this, Daniel?”

Daniel watches Alexander’s thumb trace over his knuckles, stroking lightly, but purposely; he tries not to shiver at the contact, but fails.

“Do I have a choice?”

Alexander looks up at him as though surprised by the question.

“You always have a choice, Daniel. If it is truly what you want, I will let you leave.”

Daniel can’t seem to let go of Alexander’s gown, his fingers still clutching at the cotton. He could leave; he could go and return home and pretend none of this ever happened, but something sits heavily in his stomach, as though he’s not entirely sure that would be the right decision. Daniel doesn’t truly want to linger on the thought; would rather plead insanity and put it all to rest. He has his legs spread around the hips of a god, cock still straining and leaking between them, and none of it seems possible – maybe it’s all a hallucination, but if it were, surely it would be easier for him to give in.

His voice gets caught somewhere near the back of his throat, but as he looks up at Alexander, he already seems to know what Daniel wants to say. His hand comes up to rest on Daniel’s neck, just under his jaw, and his thumb rubs softly over his bottom lip. Daniel swallows thickly and darts his tongue out to lick at it before he can think of doing anything else. Alexander makes a quiet noise and slips his thumb into his mouth, leaning in to kiss him around it; it’s wet and sloppy, but Daniel doesn’t care because halfway through, Alexander tugs his thumb free and lowers his hand, smoothing saliva over the tip of Daniel’s cock.

“O-oh god,” he stutters and Alexander’s breath is hot against his ear.

“I’d prefer if you called me Alexander.”

It’s a tangle of limbs as Daniel wraps his legs tighter around Alexander’s waist and pulls him forward until he has to lie back to allow Alexander to lean over him. The stone is cold under his heated skin, but it hardly even registers. He manages to hook his fingers into the collar of Alexander’s gown and tugs it up, no longer caring when Alexander lets out a low laugh at Daniel’s enthusiasm. He keeps pulling until it slips over Alexander’s head and the rest follows with one or two more yanks. Even completely naked with his hair mussed, Alexander still manages to appear regal, gazing down his nose at Daniel, a look which Daniel would like to think doesn’t go straight to his cock, but, in truth, does.

Alexander leans down, sliding his mouth lazily against Daniel’s as he hooks a hand behind his left knee and lifts, setting Daniel’s heel upon his shoulder. When he pulls away, Daniel can’t help but stare up at him, hesitation tensing his muscles without his permission.

“I am not here to cause you pain, Daniel,” Alexander reminds him and before he knows it, there’s a finger, slick as though dipped in oil, circling around his entrance.

He arches away, the feeling unfamiliar and odd, but Alexander soothes him with gentle words, carefully inching his finger inside. Daniel attempts to relax around the intrusion, but he can’t even decide what to do with his hands, let alone the rest of his body. He glances at Alexander, hoping for something, anything to help, and that’s when the finger inside him crooks and his back lifts off the table in a graceful curve.

“Oh!” he cries in surprise and watches as Alexander’s eyes close as though he feels the exact same pleasure. His cock twitches, leaving a trail of precome across his skin in its wake, and his nails scrape along the surface of the altar as he grapples for a hold.

“That’s it, Daniel,” Alexander murmurs encouragingly. “You have so much vitae. Do not hold back.”

Daniel doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to because the finger working inside him steals away his conscience and, along with it, his dignity.

“Please,” he gasps, no longer knowing what he’s asking for, just needing _more_.

He feels his body stretching, but it’s only when he uses up what little effort his has left and lifts his head that he sees two of Alexander’s fingers sliding into him. Daniel flops back against the stone, Alexander’s other hand surprisingly there already to catch his head to stop it from thudding dully onto the unyielding altar. He presses back against the warmth of it, his back bowing as he attempts to press down onto the fingers slipping in and out of him. He wants nothing more than to wrap a hand around himself and let everything go, but when he tries, Alexander slides his slick fingers from between Daniel’s legs and grips his wrist tightly, holding him back.

“Not yet, Daniel. You have so much more to give.”

It sounds more of a promise than anything else and Daniel lets his arm fall back to his side, his cock remaining untouched, but still dripping with need.

“Anything,” he pleads, hoping Alexander understands, and apparently he does because he slides three fingers into Daniel with excruciating ease and all Daniel can do is spread his legs wider and moan wantonly.

His body aches with frustration, needing so much more, but he follows Alexander’s orders because if he’s giving in, he thinks he might as well do so entirely.

“It feels – ” he chokes out, clenching his eyes shut and tipping his head back to hide the shame that blooms across his face. “It feels – ”

“Go on,” Alexander encourages with a twist of his wrist that makes Daniel’s hips buck suddenly. “What does it feel like?”

“G-good,” he stutters out eventually. “Feels so good.”

Alexander leans down, nose brushing against his throat as he digs his teeth into Daniel’s skin sharply.

“I know,” he says, warm breath soothing the mark. “I feel it too. Every single touch and bite and _slide_.”

He thrusts his fingers roughly into Daniel, but it’s nothing but pleasure that tingles up his spine and escapes as a solitary whine from between his lips.

“Please,” he begs, writhing beneath Alexander. “I am ready. You can take it all.”

He hooks his other knee over Alexander’s shoulder, bending himself almost in two and hardly caring as he pulls Alexander down to him. Alexander leans in close to his ear and slips his fingers free from Daniel’s body.

“Be careful what you give away, Daniel. There are those that are willing to take advantage.”

As though to illustrate his point, Alexander nudges the head of his cock against Daniel’s slicked entrance before sharply pressing in, leaving Daniel gasping for air as he stretches around him. He glides in smoothly, only stopping when he can push no deeper and Daniel almost thinks he can feel Alexander’s heartbeat where they’re joined. He arches his back, presses harder onto Alexander, and can’t help but appreciate the noise Alexander lets out, as though he’s not entirely in control.

When Alexander slides almost the entire way out and slams back in, it is unlike anything Daniel has felt before. The noise he lets out is animalistic and for a moment he can hardly believe it is his own voice, begging Alexander for more. He almost thinks it’s Alexander’s powers taking over his body, but Alexander made it clear earlier that there were limits; he turns his face, biting into his own arm to keep from making any sounds. Alexander watches with a heavy gaze, his thrusts never faltering, even as he grips Daniel’s wrist and pulls, forcing him to let go of the skin, pleas tumbling from his lips in a rush to escape.

“Let me hear you, Daniel. Do not hide how you feel.”

Daniel digs his shoulders into the stone underneath and pushes up into Alexander’s movements, meeting him halfway as he cants his hips. Every breath comes out sounding more like a moan, and as much as it embarrasses Daniel, he doesn’t even try to hold them back.

“Yes!” he cries wrapping one hand around Alexander’s back and pulling him in harder, the blunt noise of their bodies slamming together almost louder than Daniel can stand. “C’mon. Please, it’s so close.”

There’s pleasure building up in his stomach, knotting heavily, but he doesn’t know if Alexander will allow it yet. However, one of Alexander’s hands slides between them, gripping Daniel’s cock firmly and stroking in time to his thrusts.

“Ah!” Daniel exhales, the overload of sensations taking him by surprise.

Alexander’s other hand pushes the hair away from Daniel’s face and Daniel doesn’t dare meet his eyes, knowing he sees every bead of sweat on his forehead and the pink tinge of shame and arousal on his cheeks.

“Daniel,” Alexander whispers and before he can respond, he leans over and presses a kiss to Daniel’s mouth, his tongue moving slowly and softly as though to soothe his fears. Daniel opens to him, the slick, wet heat driving him half-insane and he knows he won’t be able to take much more. With a half-hearted noise, Daniel tries to warn Alexander of his approaching end, but it seems to be the signal Alexander has been waiting for because he pulls away and stares down at him. “It is time, Daniel. Do not hold back. Let me feel _everything_.”

Alexander breathes the last word into his ear and Daniel twists and bucks, the pleasure almost too much for him to stand. Alexander hums as though entirely pleased with himself and Daniel digs his nails into the skin of his back, tightening his thighs and squeezing for all he’s worth. If Alexander is truly a god, he thinks, then he will hardly feel it at all, even though Daniel’s knees ache with the strain. He presses back onto the altar and lets the feeling of Alexander moving inside him wash over his body until he knows there’s nothing more for him to do but let go.

“Alexander!” he calls out, eyes falling shut as he comes in the tight space between them, slicking their skin with wet warmth. He gasps for air, only just noticing that there seems to be some sort of glowing behind his eyelids and when he finally opens his eyes, he finds Alexander above him, crackling with energy and infinite power.

“Yes, Daniel,” he praises. “That was perfect.”

Still coming down, Daniel’s cock gives one last twitch, dripping scarcely enough seed for him to feel. With the hand that isn’t on Alexander’s back, he rubs at Alexander’s hip, fingers just long enough to brush where they’re joined and he knows he will never again hear the noise Alexander lets out; it’s loud and raw and entirely inhuman.

With one final thrust of his hips, Alexander falls still, his head tipping back as Daniel feels him shaking with his release. Daniel whimpers at the strange feeling as Alexander suddenly slides out of him, letting his come drip down between Daniel’s legs, leaving him feeling open and filthy in the best of ways. As Daniel attempts to catch his breath, Alexander watches over him, seeming to not be at all winded, which Daniel supposes is a perk of being immortal. Alexander presses a kiss to the inside of Daniel’s knee leaving a faint mark that Daniel knows will remind him of this encounter until it finally fades.

He drags his legs from Alexander’s shoulders and allows him to step back, sitting up slowly as his muscles complain and ache with an unfamiliar tenderness.

“Did you get what you came for?” Daniel can’t help but ask, eyes everywhere but on Alexander’s face, unable to handle whatever expression may be there mocking him for falling so easily.

Unexpectedly, Alexander cards his fingers through Daniel’s hair, smoothing it and untangling the loose knots that have formed there.

“Yes,” he answers honestly and Daniel trembles, hoping Alexander will think it is nothing more than him feeling cold. “You taste glorious, Daniel. The best I’ve ever had.”

Daniel reaches across the altar, snatching up his forgotten gown and tugging it on roughly, no longer caring about its length, not now Alexander has taken everything from him. He jumps down onto shaking legs that hardly feel as though they’ll carry him more than a few steps, let alone all the way back home, which he doesn’t even know how to get to from this desolated castle.

“You will be leaving then?” he asks, and although he tells himself that he doesn’t care about the answer, he doesn’t quite believe it.

“For a little while,” Alexander drawls, still standing bare before him. “At least until I crave more.”

Daniel wants nothing more than to glance up and see the look in Alexander’s eyes, but he holds back, knowing it will be for the best. He nods and tries to step away, stumbling in the direction of the door, his limbs feeling heavy and loose. Before he can get further than an arm’s reach from Alexander, a hand darts out and grabs his wrist, holding tightly to stop him.

“And if I were to return here?” Alexander whispers against Daniel’s neck, looming over his back, pressing into him with his naked form. “Would I ever see you again?”

“You’re the god here. Shouldn’t you know already?”

Alexander huffs a laugh against his skin, dragging his lips slowly along the curve of his shoulder.

“I don’t think I have to be a god to know the answer.”

Daniel swallows thickly and finds himself leaning back into Alexander’s touches.

 _No_ , he thinks, _My answer is no_ , but as Alexander digs his teeth into his soft flesh, marking him, branding him, he finds another answer rolling off his tongue:

“Yes.”


End file.
